


Kiki, Do You Love Me?

by nekobishi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Cooking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Breast Fucking, College, Come as Lube, Counter Sex, Creampie, Cute Ending, Demon Sex, Demons, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Horns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tail Sex, Tails, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, the morning after lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobishi/pseuds/nekobishi
Summary: Kihyun smirks, coming closer on all fours,  crowding Hyunwoo. His smell thickens, the sweet bitterness almost swirling tangibly affront him.Hyunwoo’s vision dances, his head feels like it’s floating above his body with Kihyun so close. The panic is dampened for the intense throbbing of his dick.“There’s nothing to be scared of, Hyunwoo, I said I wouldn’t hurt you. At least, not now.”Hyunwoo gasps out his last resistance, before every muscle in his body loosens and he finds his entire being just wanting tosubmit.“How do you know my name?”Kihyun throws his head back to giggle- his smirk wide and his long canines glinting from the light of the open window.“I’m a demon, baby. I know lots of things.”





	Kiki, Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be friends! Follow my TWT   
> @SCARED _ofmilk

The music is loud enough it deafens any chatter from the crowd, it’s late enough people have stopped trying to talk and now approach each other with blatant lust in their eye in hopes their chosen party will understand. 

Hyunwoo wasn’t normally one for clubs, or dancing anywhere outside a studio but Jimin and his friends had invited him along, and Hyunwoo was too nice to say no when his dongsaeng (and favorite freshman) thought to ask him.  
He wasn’t social, he didn’t really do the mingling thing, but he liked Jimin and Jimin was one of the few Hyunwoo genuinely took to, he was impossible not to like. So he agreed, and it wasn’t bad. He’s been ordering a steady stream of beers, Jimin or Hoseok would occasionally flit over during a break from their dancing to check up on him. It definitely broke his normal monotony. 

But what he didn’t expect was to be approached by an incredibly attractive stranger.  
Hyunwoo was a scary looking guy. He worked out to the point his upper body was above average in built, and his legs were similar in the amount of practice he did per day. His face wasn’t particularly friendly and was usually devoid of emotion if you didn’t know him well enough. 

So it startled him when this tiny, lithe looking man all but sidles up to him, and pushes a shot glass into his hand. 

“Drink with me-“ 

His voice is a higher tenor, and a little bit nasal as he winks at Hyunwoo, and throws his head back to drink.  
Hyunwoo does the same, though his eyebrow seems to be stuck in surprise. 

“What, has no one ever bought you a drink before?”

The man smiles so his canines become particularly pronounced. 

Hyunwoo shakes his head. 

“Ah, that explain why you drank it. You should be careful when accepting things from strange men.” 

He says it light and flirty but his eyes- an uncommon grey- almost don’t match his carefree demeanor. 

“Did you put something in it?” 

Hyunwoo questions, a little nervous now. The man laughs. 

“In front of all these people? Don’t be silly. I saw you’re here with friends.” 

Is that the only reason why?  
Hyunwoo doesn’t know why he’s even given this man the time of day, but something possesses him, draws him to not leave the stranger right there. Perhaps it’s his lack of club etiquette.  
Hyunwoo doesn’t think too much about it. 

“What’s your name?” 

The man smiles coquettishly at the question. He was beautiful - even Hyunwoo could pick out the envious glances from the men and women seated at the bar. The man had an obvious, intoxicating and alluring aura. 

The man glances to the side a moment, like he has to think about it. 

“Kiki?” 

It comes out a question. Hyunwoo is too drunk to really notice him eyeing a woman’s Kiki’s Delivery Service purse as he replies, but he can’t really hear the answer clearly anyway. 

“Kihyun?” 

Hyunwoo asks, dark brows furrow as he leans closer to the man. Catches a whiff of his intoxicating smell. Not like a perfume, something else. Like his body odor didn’t get the bad smell memo. Like his sweat just naturally smelt like aged wine and spices and for some reason it’s incredible to Hyunwoos nose.  
The hairs on his arms begin to stand as Hyunwoo has never felt so instantly attracted to someone before. 

The man smiles. 

“Sure.” 

He grips the collar of Hyunwoo’s t-shirt before smoothing it out again, pulling him further into his space. 

“I take it you don’t do things like this too often, hmm? Your friends dragged you?” 

Hyunwoo swallows, he tries to blink away the image right affront him- the small man, collar bones peaking far out of his deep v-neck. Hyunwoo is close enough that if he looks down he could probably see the mans entire chest. 

“They’re nice-“ 

Hyunwoo replies dumbly, as if that explains anything. 

“I don’t do normally do this, but it’s fun.” 

Kihyun laughs. His voice is so interesting- Hyunwoo is too drunk to really care how enraptured of this stranger he is so quickly. 

“So does that mean you don’t normally take people home?” 

Kihyun smiles again, so cute but so sexy, bites his lip and looks up at Hyunwoo with a smirk. 

“Huh..?” 

He takes a moment to catch up, so now Kihyun takes that as an opportunity to get even closer, pressing his smaller frame to Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo almost groans at how nice it feels to have this small body against his own. 

“I mean-“ 

Kihyun tugs at his collar again, urging him downward.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” 

“Here?”

Hyunwoo looks shocked- Kihyun laughs in his face. 

“Uh, I didn’t plan to but if you want-“ 

He shrugs, as if he couldn’t be bothered to care where they did it. 

“I live close-“ 

Hyunwoo offers, his cheeks pink not only from his drinks but from the awkward idiot he was making himself seem like and the fact that Kihyun was so hot he compels Hyunwoo to actually hook up. 

“Then let's go-“ 

Kihyun decides, using his close proximity to link his arm through Hyunwoos and all but drape himself at his side. 

Kihyun drags him out through the floor with surprising strength and steadiness, Hyunwoo doesn’t know where his friends are- figures they’re either drunk or preoccupied as Kihyun leads him out into the chilly night air. 

Hyunwoo is a little unsteady on his feet, not really a drinker, so Kihyun has to keep him upright as he unjumbles the directions to his place from his brain to his mouth. 

By the time they get to the tiny studio apartment and Hyunwoo has fumbled with his keys, Kihyun is already upon him.  
Lips at his neck, up on his toes to reach, his small hands tangle in his hair as he licks aggressively into his mouth. 

Hyunwoo has never felt such a violent arousal in all his life- his lower belly burns and Kihyun’s body on his feels like an oasis in the desert. Kihyun is everywhere - his perfume seems to get heavier the more turned on Hyunwoo feels, the more Kihyun writhes and rubs against him. His face is so hot he feels feverish, and his cock is already on the road to fully erect.

Apparently Kihyun feels it as well, shoving his thin legs on either side of Hyunwoo’s knee and rutting his hip against Hyunwoo’s crotch. 

“You’re huge!” 

Kihyun pulls back, his face pinched in surprise. Hyunwoo can’t understand a thing other than the never ending, primal itch in his hands to touch him.  
Is that a..tail? 

Is he really that drunk? 

A black, spade like tail flicks behind the man like a cat whose about to attack after getting the pets it wanted.  
When Hyunwoo looks down further it seems like Kihyun’s clothes are also gone. Instead, his body is covered in what looks like a second skin- black and shiny and leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Hyunwoo closes his eyes, momentarily forcing the arousal from his brain as his head thunks against the door. 

“The hell?”

He must be way drunker than he thinks. 

Kihyun laughs, it’s cold, low and predatory but when Hyunwoo opens his eyes, all he sees is an adorable man with pink hair, and a _really_ sexy body he was dying to touch.

“I was going to use you and chop you up into little bits, but it looks like your cock is gonna be the best thing I’ve had in ages.” 

Kihyun pauses, Hyunwoo can’t stop smelling him. 

“You know how to use it?” 

He runs a finger over the straining in his pants- Hyunwoo (embarrassingly) convulses at the touch. 

Hyunwoo doesn't know, hasn’t had sex since freshman year, but he’s so fucking horny he’s sure he can make it work.  
So he nods. 

“What, you can’t use your words anymore?” 

Kihyun smirks, rolls his hips particularly violently, sending a jolt of feeling up Hyunwoo’s spine. 

He’s so ridiculously aroused he can feel the blood pumping, rushed and hot all over his body. 

He reaches out, grasps Kihyuns shoulders, grasps the black catsuit looking thing that still feels like his skin. He can’t stand it. He really can’t. 

He pushes Kihyun to his knees, the man is too surprised to resist as Hyunwoo all but throws them to the floor right there. He keeps pushing Kihyun until his back is flat on the floor and Hyunwoo has the power- dipping down to take a huge lungful of his smell. His dickthrobs- it’s so painful In his pants he doesn’t even notice how he ruts against Kihyuns leg. 

“Like what you’re smelling?” 

Kihyuns chuckles, he doesn’t seem bothered being pushed down to the floor, in fact it looks like it’s what he wanted. 

“Do you feel like you’re losing your mind? Does your cock hurt?”

Kihyun puts on a mocking pout, his bottom lip juts as he presses his thigh teasingly against Hyunwoo’s swollen crotch. 

The man is splayed on the ground so artfully it makes Hyunwoo dizzy- his pink hair is so fluffy and soft, falling back to reveal his forehead. His lips are almost impossibly red- so much so Hyunwoo can’t resist digging his thumb into the plush skin just to see if it’s lipstick. His cheeks are a perfect peach over a barely visible splatter of freckles, and a mole decorates his cheek. 

He notices some not so normal things too- 

Like the little black horns peeking out of the fluffy locks, or the way his eyes are shining too bright for the darkness of his room. 

“Something wrong, gorgeous?” 

Hyunwoo sits back, tears himself away from the perfection laying on the floor and listens to that little bit of self preservation instinct that barely rattles it’s way to the front his mind. 

He looks down at the man, his beauty, and how eerily perfect he is. How he has horns on his head, and a tail, and Hyunwoo may be slow from drink but the pieces are coming together- whatever they mean. 

“You-“ 

Hyunwoo scoots as far back as he can until his back hits the door, panic swells in his gut like a punch but he can’t find it in him to move or look anywhere other than the man(?) who was slowly lifting himself into a sitting position. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet-“ 

He smirks, coming closer on all fours, crowding Hyunwoo. His smell thickens, the sweet bitterness almost swirling tangibly affront him.  
Hyunwoo’s vision dances, his head feels like it’s floating above his body with Kihyun so close. The panic is dampened for the intense throbbing of his dick. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Hyunwoo, I said I wouldn’t hurt you. At least, not now.” 

Hyunwoo gasps out his last resistance, before every muscle in his body loosens and he finds his entire being just wanting to _submit_. 

“How do you know my name?” 

Kihyun throws his head back to giggle- his smirk wide and his long canines glinting from the light of the open window. 

“I’m a demon, baby. I know lots of things.” 

— 

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t spare another thought on the tail that flicks behind Kihyun every so often, or the little horns that show when his hair falls a certain way. Especially not noticing it when his intoxicating smell suffocates him so lovingly as the man is sitting on his chest, thrusting his weeping, little cock in between his pectorals. His skin is flesh colored again, thankfully. 

At some point Kihyun has gotten the upper hand, climbing on Hyunwoo and shoving his shirt up and out of the way. 

_’You’re so fucking built.’_

He whimper, his eyes unable to leave Hyunwoo’s sculpted chest. 

_’Wanna fuck your amazing tits-“_

And for some reason (which keeps happening today, it seems) Hyunwoo just let him, despite how unusual it may seem to the very faint, rational part of his brain. 

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t remarkably aroused by the man, holding Hyunwoo’s breast together, thrusting in the wide space between in little shallow bursts. His wimpers are curt and breathy, and Hyunwoo finds he wants to hear more of them. Wants to hear the whole palette of sounds he can draw out from the man, demon- honestly does it matter? 

 

It doesn’t, not when the pink hairs start to break apart from their meticulous styling and cling to his lightly damp forehead, or how his eyebrows knit together and his red lips drop open.  
Or when Hyunwoo is short of breath from the weight of the man on his chest, delightfully constricted, with his cock slicking the skin of his chest with pre cum. 

He feels constantly at the edge, anxiety over takes him with his needs, and he finds he can’t stop himself once he’s thought of it- pushing Kihyun over roughly and onto his knees again. 

He places his hand flat in between his shoulder blades, shoving him into the floor with a grunt.  
He’s amused by the tail and it’s spade, flicking and quivering with the rest of his body. 

“Fuck-“ 

Kihyun gasps, being manhandled never sat right with him until today, and he’s unable to continue with some snarky response before Hyunwoo’s tongue is lapping over his hole. 

Hyunwoo’s shocked to see the man is already slicked back there- a transparent substance dripping from his hole and down his balls. 

It tastes sweet too- not like sugar, nothing like dessert, but a natural sweetness, like good spring water has just the tiniest hint. 

A strangled whimper comes from Kihyun again, his esophagus crushed a bit as he tries to look back at Hyunwoo. 

“Are you just going to stare-?” 

He pants, his voice clearly betraying the anticipation he’s trying to hide with bravado. 

“Are all demons this needy?” 

Hyunwoo teases. 

“Just put your tongue in my asshole already!” 

Kihyun barks, and Hyunwoo is shoved face first into the man’s smaller ass by the surprising strength of his tail. 

Hyunwoo moans throatily, hands spreading the small but undeniably cute butt, diving in recklessly and licking sloppily at the space all around his asshole, some times teasing over it just to feel the man’s thighs quiver. 

He licks down from the perineum, following the stream of slick to his balls, and nipping gently before dragging the full flat of his tongue all the way back up. 

Kihyun chokes out a moan- his tail so erratic it almost hits Hyunwoo in the face, so in a moment of boldness he grasps it, right at the base, to keep it from moving. 

This makes Kihyun absolutely keen- makes him start to babble incoherently with the combination of Hyunwoo’s tongue now dipping into his hole and the large hand strongly grasping his leathery tail. 

Sure, Hyunwoo hasn’t had sex in a while, and he had precious few encounters with men, but that doesn’t mean he lacks the common sense of what feels good.

“Fuck, I want to keep you. Make you my pet, make you fuck me everyday-!” 

Kihyun’s cut off by a yelp as Hyunwoo breaches his tongue forcefully into the tight hole.  
His own length throbs - the impossible hardness begins to ache for the pain to be squeezed out. 

Hyunwoo finally comes up, can’t ignore the painful throbbing of his reddening cock, or the way his vision swims when he looks at Kihyun too hard- ass in the air, the sticky and saliva painting a shiny, sloppy mess even in the dim light of the room. With his shirt already shucked, he bunches his jeans and underwear down below his cock. He gasps aloud when it’s finally out of constriction. 

“Need a condom-“ 

Hyunwoo huffs out, beginning to stand when Kihyun snatches his wrist. 

“Don’t need one-“ 

Kihyun says. 

“Demon, remember?” 

Hyunwoo is still confused, and unsure why he was still even going through with any of this- when a new wave of Kihyuns smell washes over him. His lower belly twists so hard he almost doubles over in a reminder. 

“You won’t give me any demon STD’s?” 

Hyunwoo chuckles breathlessly, somehow bold and carefree in his drunken state. He lines himself up with Kihyuns sopping hole. 

Kihyun cackles. 

“I like you, human, now get that massive cock in me.” 

Hyunwoo was well endowed- and it never particularly occurred to him unless he was in the locker rooms, and his team mates made a big deal over it when they first showered all together, exclaiming ‘Hyung, your _hung_ ’ and him having to turn down quite a few hook up requests. 

It never truly occurred to him until now, with this man’s tiny waist and small ass in direct contrast. Hyunwoo mumbles - 

“Is it even going to fit?” 

And Kihyun _whines_ , rutting back into the tip in desperation and moaning- 

“Yes, just fucking do it-“ 

Hyunwoo nods, though Kihyun can’t see as he’s white knuckling his fists to the floor as Hyunwoo begins the not-so-smooth slide into the smaller man.

“Fucking rip me apart, Hyunwoo- _do it_ I don’t want your fucking patience-“ 

He rasps, bouncing back into Hyunwoo angrily. 

“Fuck me!” 

He wails, nails now scrabbling the floorboards and Hyunwoo fully submerges himself in the blinding white, tight space. 

A moan seems to bubble straight from his dick, he’s never experienced anything so mind numbingly breathless around his cock, squeezing, choking it in a way he’s never felt. But the slide is still there, and he doesn’t want to look cause he doesn’t want to see the little dribbles of blood from Kihyun’s own force. 

“Fuck fucking move Hyunwoo, _move_!” Kihyun wails again, already doing it himself, his chest to the floor in his efforts and one of his legs now completely abandoning supporting his body, he now rests his pelvis against Hyunwoo’s lap for maximum closeness. 

Hyunwoo falls so he sits onto his heels to accommodate, curls his hands around the man’s slender waist to thrust into him, the suffocating clutching of Kihyuns asshole smothering all of his good-natured thoughtfulness. 

He’s dangerously close already. 

Hyunwoo tries to start slow, tries to preserve the orgasm that’s already constricting his abdomen, but Kihyun wails and cries and writhes with his one leg draped off his lap and begs- _begs_ for Hyunwoo to fuck him till he can’t see. 

They’re large shoes to fill. 

So he goes a decent pace, focusing more on putting the power of his dancer hips to good use and thrusting into him in bursts. He feels the push and pull of Kihyuns insides, smothering him, drawing out sounds he never knew he had. 

Kihyun melts into the floor, onto Hyunwoo’s lap, and becomes a moaning mess of thin legs and arms, mushy with pleasure. 

“Hyunwoo-“ 

He moans, long and drawn out. 

“Make me cum.” 

He gasps high and tapers off into an ear splitting whine as Hyunwoo picks up the pace, unable to do anything more than fuck him faster and faster - 

“Hah-ah ah ah!” 

Kihyun is an incoherent mess of noise- loud and incessant and never ending and it’s musical to Hyunwoo, driving even more power into him, gripping his thighs to use as leverage. 

There's a scraping noise, Hyunwoo doesn’t pay it any mind as his thighs start to burn and he finally takes the mental cock ring off himself and allows the white hot to build- 

Build pressure, piece by piece until his mind has reached a kind of Nirvana where he can’t remember his own name. He lifts suddenly back onto his knees, rattling a deafening scream out of Kihyun as Hyunwoo lifts his hips and pounds the breath out of the demon in choking sobs. 

His back is arched so far the normal Hyunwoo would be worried- but lust driven, sex drunken Hyunwoo just hits him harder, blind to anything other than the beautiful screams and the pressure in his balls and the blissful release. 

He cums, balls deep in Kihyun and screams, and there’s so much noise and also nothing as the orgasm overcomes his entire body. His hands spread over Kihyuns entire lower back, holding him there, holding him down as he jerks to a stop, panting, sweaty and entirely bewildered. 

He doesn’t know if Kihyun has gotten off, coming down from his high he thinks that he doesn’t want to be an asshole and turns the limp man over gently to finish him off. 

“Did you?” 

He lets the man’s legs splay open, see’s the thick white mess dripping from his cock and now leaking onto his stomach. 

He can’t help the little quirk at the corner of his lips as Kihyun replies in a tiny, garbled moan. 

— 

Hyunwoo just needed a glass of water, had also wanted to nab a kitchen towel gifted from his mother to wipe down Kihyun like a gentleman, but instead he was once again balls deep in the man. 

Kihyun had come sauntering after him, flitting around behind him, and after a few moments of provocative teasing Hyunwoo had pressed him down into the counter the minute the smell had came rushing straight from his nose to his cock. 

The cum from his earlier release makes for an easy slide, it’s warm and spills out, almost the same color as his skin. Hyunwoo finds that inexplicably intoxicating and he moans, long and low, as he thrusts lazily into the man, any earlier desperation replaced with the desire for longevity. To keep fucking Kihyun until he’s crying with overstimulation, begging and turned inside out. 

His tale is limp, draped on the kitchen counter as Hyunwoo holds him down, his big hands splayed over the concave curve of his spine as he goes slow. 

Kihyun hates it. 

“No-“ 

He whines. 

“Faster-“ 

He pants and tries to thrust back harder into Hyunwoo, but Hyunwoo adds pressure onto his back, forcing him still against the counter. 

He throws his head back and growls, arms extended so his fingers curl around the other edge of the countertop. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t relent, keeping his pace, feeling no rush as he thrusts languidly, enjoying the sloppy feeling of the semen still left inside. 

He didn’t know sex could be this enjoyable until today, with Kihyun. He’s never experienced the burning of desire so fierce inside him he had no choice but to deal with it. He’s worried sex with a demon has ruined him, or if he was going to hell, but at the moment his thoughts come quick and go quick, too preoccupied with the beautiful man he was somehow lucky enough to be spending the night with. 

And right now he was thoroughly enjoying torturing him, and clearly Kihyun does too, because as much as he whines for Hyunwoo to pick up the pace, he never fights back. 

“Hyunwoo-“ 

Kihyun hiccups, character flipped a whole one-eighty now that he’s face down. 

“Hyunwoo _please_.” 

Kihyun mewls, his body rolls in sad desperation, his lean muscle rippling. 

“Please..” 

“Please what?” 

Hyunwoo murmurs. It’s not unkind, it’s just a question.  
He takes Kihyun’s waist and pulls out, Kihyun full on shouts in frustration until Hyunwoo has turned him over and thrusts into him in one smooth motion. 

With his hands on the man’s thighs, he can pull him more rough without going faster, can now finally see his face. 

It’s flushed red, he’s sweating but for some reason it glitters in the dim light from the kitchen window. His sharp eyebrows are dipped in a concentrated scowl and his silver eyes are pinched shut.  
Every thrust Hyunwoo watches the man tremble, his arms go from his sides to stretch over and back to the edge of the counter. 

Hyunwoo handles his hips more gentle while his eyes travel downward. He can see his chest fully now, sculpted cute and lithe except for the glittering of piercings. 

Hyunwoo is compelled now to touch, he thumbs over one nipple and observes how it makes Kihyun whimper, arch into his hand for more. 

Hyunwoo pinches it, just to see what happens, and Kihyuns jumps to the touch with a tiny ‘yes’ on his lips.

He doesn't stop thrusting patiently when he bends over to take raised, pink skin in his mouth. 

Kihyun keens, and Hyunwoo likes it when Kihyun does that. He laps at the bud and sucks it and his thrusts come a little bit faster. Kihyun seems lost, when he opens his eyes they’re hooded and unfocused and wet and that makes the lazy orgasm in Hyunwoos belly turn to desperate. 

Kihyun hikes a leg up onto the counters edge, his toes curl at the new angle and he moans louder, and that makes Hyunwoo move faster and the coil pull tighter. 

Hyunwoo abandons Kihyuns chest to suck at the skin of his neck, gently coaxing bruises as he hears and feels Kihyun’s unraveling. 

The smallers cries get louder and sharper, less of whines and more of shouts of the impending release. 

Kihyun digs his fingers into Hyunwoo’s biceps, turns his head so a moan bubbles out- 

“Touch me- touch me please-“ 

So of course Hyunwoo does, takes the cock in one hand and jerks him to the rhythm of his thrusts. The hot building and building, their trembling bodies tremor in sync and the orgasms that rattles from their spines to their cocks. 

It’s not as unhinged as the first, Hyunwoo is frankly surprised he can for a second time in one night, but their releases are long. Drawn out like the blossoming of a flower, just waves and waves of intense feeling and pleasure once again erupting from the tightness in their balls. 

Kihyun goes first, spurts all over his hand and his belly. It sets Hyunwoo off and pulls out, compelled to add to the mess, releases over Kihyun’s stomach and trembles so hard he has to bow over the smaller and lean on the counter as he pants. 

They both do, they breathe harsh and stay that way until it evens. Hyunwoo doesn’t know what to say, never been a man of too many words. 

So Kihyun does instead. 

“Take me to bed, baby-“ 

He isn’t as sassy as he pretends to be, but Hyunwoo takes it, figures demons get tired of facades as well, and carries him to the tiny bedroom. 

—

Hyunwoo had fallen asleep at some point, the sex and intimacy with the demon so tiring he had no energy to be on guard.  
He only finds out he was asleep in the first place when he’s woken up, by sharp fingers tickling down his abs, sometimes scratching. It’s still dark.

“You fell asleep.” 

Kihyun mutters. 

Hyunwoo grunts in response. 

“‘S what humans do.” 

“Well I’m bored, let’s have sex again.” 

Hyunwoo chuckles, a little tickle of air. He still hasn’t opened his eyes. 

“M’tired.” 

Kihyun shifts around so he clampers on top of Hyunwoo, crushing the air from him. 

“Then i’ll do the work.” 

Hyunwoo finally opens his eyes. 

The man, a vision, is seated atop his naked body. His devious tail flicks from side to side, and despite the bruising on his neck and the dried cum on his belly, he doesn’t look anything but perfect. Even his hair, when becomes tousled, falls perfectly back into place. 

His eyes shine in the dark with mischief. He hasn’t moved. He’s waiting for permission.  
His smell is only faint. 

“Fine- “

Hyunwoo huffs, jostling the two to get a pillow under his head. 

“Do what you want.” 

And Kihyun does. 

His ass is snug against Hyunwoo’s soft cock, suffocating it against his stomach. Kihyun doesn’t move off him, just bends down and starts to nip at his neck, sucking and biting and pulling moans and gasps from Hyunwoo until his dick is stiff against the curve of his ass. 

“That didn’t take much.”

Kihyun scoffs, sitting back up, wiggling his ass to make Hyunwoo squirm. 

“It’s your damn smell-” 

Hyunwoo groans. 

“Your weird demon powers.” 

“Oh? What makes you say that?” 

Hyunwoo groans as Kihyun moves again, shifting down so his face hovers just above his cock. 

“Your smell makes me crazy.” 

Kihyun chuckles, grips the base and watches Hyunwoo’s belly stutter.  
He licks the head- slow and drawn out making his mouth go as wide as possible just for show. He essentially ignores Hyunwoo as he takes the whole head in his mouth, sucks it, feels the stretch in his lips. 

Hyunwoo feels like he’s broken a sweat, in between the tingling of sensitive cock and watching the actual act. He feels like his body and mind and split into two, both having entirely separate arousals. 

“Fuck~” 

He feels fingers at his hole, breaching and rude and totally unexpected and he yelps. 

“The fuck-” 

“Shh, you told me to do what I wanted. Shut up and take it.” 

Kihyun thrusts a finger in, crudely slicked somehow and nips at the base of his cock.  
It burns, everything burns, but Kihyun keeps a pace and soon thrusts another finger in, makes Hyunwoo arch in the bed and grasp at the sheets, makes him moan high and pretty and not anything he normally sounds like.

Hyunwoo is going crazy. He can’t keep still and starts to writhe against the sheets, his cock feels like it’s on fire- in a good way. Hot and throbbing and tingling and the fullness in his asshole it makes a whole new door unlock of how deep his stimulation truly goes. 

“God- fuck Kihyun-” 

He whimpers, can feel Kihyun smile around his length as he bobs his head slower. It’s Hyunwoo’s turn to be a moaning mess. 

“Kihyun-” He gasps in a short huff. But instead of verbalizing he wrenches Kihyun’s head off him, dragging him up and up by the pretty pink hair until he can kiss him, still tasting heavily of his dick, sloppy and nasty. He thrusts his tongue in the smallers mouth and feels little fangs, just groans even louder. 

“Ride me-” 

And Kihyun looks as desperate as Hyunwoo feels, cause he’s back to his lap in a second and sits on his cock with impossible speed. He feels empty, but with Kihyun squeezing him like he was it wasn’t so bad. 

He starts an immediately violent pace, bouncing in his lap so hard it makes the bed shake, and punches the breath from lungs every time. He winds his hands up and into Kihyun’s hair, takes anchor in his little stubby horns and is delighted to find Kihyun stopping just to shiver and gasp. He keeps touching them. 

Hyunwoo spreads his legs, pushing up onto his hips, although tired, and begins to pummel into Kihyun. Watches him shake and completely lose himself with the hard thrusts and the leverage on his horns.  
Hyunwoo is surprised to feel the warm end of a leathery tail poke at his entrance, and despite his initial panic, remembers the emptiness, remembers how crazy and intense it felt to have Kihyun on his cock and in his ass. It slides it, around the same thickness as the two fingers- and keeps sliding and sliding until presses upward- wiggling and squirming against his tight walls until. 

Shownu yelps, cries out and pinches his eyes shut as the burst of nerves ascend from his prostate. He thrusts up into Kihyun harder who clutches onto Hyunwoo’s arm- nails suddenly sharp and slicing into the skin of his bicep. 

“Ow!Shit- “

Hyunwoo yells, but is oddly aroused even more, if possible, adds to the suffocating twist of his gut. He thrusts madly into Kihyun, the tail in his ass pressing and pressing and his cock already tingling and burning hot from the stimulation. His arm is bleeding but he flexes it anyway, pulling Kihyun into a bruising kiss that’s the sloppiest yet, fingers tangled in his hair, around the horns as he cums, hot and thin and it makes him scream. 

Kihyun is cumming too, crushing himself as close to Hyunwoo as possible, whispering expletives as they roll their bodies against one another until they’re nothing but panting, tangled limbs. 

\--

 

He really did try to make breakfast. He looks solemnly down at his charred toast and near liquid eggs, and wonders, has he always been this bad at cooking? 

He decides instead to head down to the convenience store, grabs two packages of instant ramyun (it was even the fancier kind) and figured weird food was better than no food.  
Or did Kihyun even eat human food? 

He had woken to Kihyun still sleeping, slack jawed and drooling all over his sheets. You couldn’t see it in the darkness, but now in the early light his pale skin is littered with deep black bruising and in some places sprinkled with little bits of dried blood. 

He seems to be sleeping deeply, even when Hyunwoo is less than graceful crawling out of the covers with a throbbing pain in his ass and a soreness in his thighs. His head beats weakly with a headache as he tries to wrap his head around the previous night. 

He stands to stare at the sleeping man. His pink hair a nest, his mouth agape and his cheeks flushed with the morning warmth of the apartment. He doesn’t smell so strongly, Hyunwoo notices. Can see the little horns and the tail peeking out of the covers and draped over his side. It flicks when he snores. 

He’s adorable.  
Hyunwoo’s face flushes, drinking in the skinny, dainty form of the pretty man outlined by his blankets. He may have been drunk and worryingly horny the night before, but he wasn’t scared now, even if the stranger was some weird demon man. All he finds in his heart is adoration at the sleeping figure, and finds himself wondering if he likes breakfast. 

 

He rouses Kihyun by putting the spicy, steaming ramen under his nose.  
They eat it in bed. 

“I didn’t know if you ate … food.” 

Hyunwoo says awkwardly. Kihyun is still naked, Hyunwoo can’t remember where his clothes went. 

“I don’t really.” 

Kihyun replies with just as much awkwardness. Though he’s eaten almost all his ramen with gusto and is nearly finished, whereas Hyunwoo is not even halfway done.

“But I like this. What is it?” 

He turns the container over, mouthing the Hangul slowly. 

“Ramyun. You just put hot water in it and let it sit, and then it’s done.” 

“Hmm.” 

Kihyuns slurps the last of his, and leaves it on the floor by the bed. 

“You haven’t run away.” 

Kihyuns says, though he doesn’t look at Hyunwoo. His narrow shoulders slump and his tail has gone kind of limp. 

“I’m not sure what to do here.” 

Hyunwoo sits cross-legged, tries to think of something thoughtful to say. 

“Weren’t you going to chop me up into tiny bits?” 

There’s a shy smile as he speaks. It makes Kihyun chuckle and finally look over at him.  
His steel grey eyes are startling. 

“I was. But you.. I don’t know. Maybe I still will.” 

He huffs, even though it’s obvious when the color floods his cheeks he’s embarrassed. 

Hyunwoo shrugs, goes back to his food. 

“You don’t really scare me.” 

Hyunwoo says when he’s finally done, setting his container on the bedside table. 

“Except when your claws came out. I might need stitches.” 

He glances down at the deep gashes in his bicep, they stopped bleeding but he was still a bit concerned. 

It’s like he’s removed from the world, what normal is. He doesn’t feel scared and while he’s learning, nothing is shocking him, making him upset. He just wants to know.  
And how can this tiny, pink haired man possibly be scary? 

Kihyun laughs. 

“Well, I actually need to be getting back.” 

Kihyun stands in his nude glory. His tail seems revitalized as it swishes behind him. 

“Back? Where do you go?” 

Kihyun laughs, his soft, morning demeanor lifted and his snarky attitude is replaced. 

“To hell, obviously. Need to let daddy Satan know why I’m not coming back with any souls.” 

Hyunwoo has no idea what to say, just looks at Kihyun In shock, who then breaks out into laughter at the ridiculous look on his face. 

“I’m _kidding_. Partially. I don’t give souls to Satan, I eat them. And since I didn’t eat yours after our fun night I have to go make up for it elsewhere.” 

“Oh..” 

Hyunwoo’s face falls. Would the mean he has to go have sex with people? It’s not like they were dating. Hyunwoo wasn’t _dating_ a demon.

Kihyun leans forward, suddenly dressed again in a plain hoodie and some jeans. He crawls over to Hyunwoo on the bed, his smell wafting again. 

He touches Hyunwoo’s chin lightly before he says- 

“Don’t be sad, silly little human. You’re the only one who's ever survived an encounter with me.” 

Kihyun sighs sensually, bringing his lips just a hairs breadth away from Hyunwoo’s. 

“And maybe I’ll come back, hmm?” 

Kihyun chuckles, and when Hyunwoo blinks he feels a rush of warm air all around him, like the window was open during a storm, and when he opens his eyes Kihyun is gone.


End file.
